


George and Harold's awesome bro's road trip

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), George is Dan, Harold is definitely Phil, M/M, Maybe Mr. Krupp or Cap will show up but no promises, Not Platonic, i dunno, lets be honest they're basically Dan and Phil kinda, my sweet sunshine boys, romantic shipping, since no one else is gonna write this, they're like 17, ugh I love them!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: George and Harold go on a road trip the summer before they're supposed to start college.





	George and Harold's awesome bro's road trip

George Beard is the eighteen year old with the chin scuff and clip on tie. Harold Hutchins is the seventeen and a half year old with the blond curly hair and light up tennis shoes. Remember that now. 

-/-

It happens a week after summer vacation starts. They are officially highschool graduates and official able to start majorly freaking out about what college they're going to go to. 

They're holed up in the tree house, George on the hammock reading a comic, and sitting on a bean bag chair playing some game on his phone, is Harold. He hums to himself providing a sound and George looks up when it stops. 

Harold speaks, cutting through the comfortable silence. "We should go on a road trip".

George raises an eyebrow. "A road trip?". His eyes are back on his book. "What do you mean?".

Harold smiles sitting up. "Okay well we're about to go to college, move one step closer to becoming adults and all that jazz right?".

George nods. "Well why not spend this summer doing the most ridiculous stuff ever. You've saved up a bunch and so have I. Plus I've got some bar-mitzvah money coming in a week. We could have an awesome best bros road trip! Man that would make a cool story title wouldn't it?". (*cough* Meta joke *cough cough*)

George slips the bookmark in his book and puts it down. "Okay. Let's say we do this. How much do you think it'll cost? Gas is expensive. And motels too unless you plan on sleeping in the car the whole trip. Plus food and whatever sightseeing and stuff we plan on doing. And where exactly are we going? We can't just drive with no destination".

Harold was quiet for a moment. "We could".

George gave him a look. "Explain". 

Harold stood up and began to pace, a nervous habit he'd inherited from George. George had inherited Harold's finger tapping and nail biting, which he refused to stop complaining about.

"Let's say we just drive. Like a choose your own adventure book! We pick randomly, and let's our hearts decide!". Harold struck a heroic voice and grinned at George who shoved him gently with a laugh. ”Dude. That sounds like a not completely terrible but still needs to be thought out idea".

"But that's not a no? Right?".

George thought for a moment. Guess they were doing this. "It's a yes".

"Woo-hoo!". Harold shouted, jumping happily. "This is gonna be... well awesome! I gotta go pack! No wait I gotta plan we're we might go! Actually I should see how much bar mitzvah money I'm gonna get! Or maybe I should-".

"Alright take a breath man. I'll figure out finances and stuff since I'm better with numbers. You can do all the fun planning and stuff and we'll cordinate on places to go. Sound cool?".

Harold just whoops again and tugs George out with him, down the treehouse ladder and into his house. Because they have a lot of work to do.

-/- 

A long few days later they’re nearly ready. 

George’s car, that he got from his Dad was packed with enough stuff to last at least a month. George hoped they wouldn’t be on the road that long. 

They each had two suitcases, a few extra bags, some cash, snacks, and some stuff to do in the car. 

Harold had taken a long time saying goodbye to his mom. And his dog. And their hamster. Harold had a lot to say goodbye to. 

George was tugging him out the door while Harold waved one last time at his mom before being pushed into the drivers seat. 

George got into the passengers seat, and reached over to Harold’s phone. “Did you download that gps app?”. Harold looks sheepish. “Uh... no. Sorry! I totally forgot with all the packing and stuff”.

George knows Harold forgets a lot. That’s just how he is. “It’s cool. I already did it when I slept over last night”.

Harold sighs in relief. “Thanks”. He opens the app and lets George put in the adress since numbers make his brain muddy. 

“Okay! We are set!”. Harold says excitedly. He turns to radio on to a pop channel and they pull out of the driveway. 

Despite his effort George manages to fall asleep in less than ten minutes after they leave.


End file.
